Vanesse's Story, page 5
Table of Contents Page 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 ---- ''-by Kormok'' The hunter turned his head slightly, canting his ear in a listening gesture, though his eyes were never removed from his work. There was a long pause as he recalled the events of the battle, the muscles in his shoulders and back tensing slightly as each strike and parry was remembered. Finally, after setting down the cloth and tightening his grip around the wire brush, he spoke. "The spirits work in strange ways sometimes." He caught Wraith's attention and clicked his teeth together, nodding towards the blood elf. The wolf understood the signal and curled up beneath the hammock she slept upon. "Get some rest. We'll talk more on it tomorrow as we ride." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Nothing sounded more inviting to Vanesse at the moment than rest, and it came to her surprisingly easily. Even the trials of the past day could not hold off the sleep she desired. No sooner had she closed her eyes and laid her head down, did she fall into a deep slumber. She slept quietly and peacefully in the hammock. It was perhaps the most restful sleep of her entire life. Tomorrow, however, would be trying for her again. Much of the food Kormok brought to her still remained, although Wraith had taken care of no small part of it himself. Some of the meat and the dried biscuits were still there, although the goulash had been devoured by Wraith. Still, Vanesse had eaten a surprising amount of the food, given her size. A day of work and travel can make one's hunger truly ravenous, it seems. ---- ''-by Kormok'' The night passed swiftly. Kormok himself retired not long after the completion of his armor maintenance, waking up some time before dawn's light filtered through the thick canopy of trees. He moved as quietly as he could, allowing Vanesse moments of precious rest while he prepared for the next half of their journey. Outside, padding back and forth in front of the lodge, was another wolf; this one was far larger than Wraith, and built in a more solid manner. Its forelegs and back were heavily muscled, so that the wolf would have hulked in comparison to a common lupine. The paws were huge and wide, allowing for traction and balance. Its jaws, large and impressively fanged, were protected by an armored half-muzzle. A broad saddle was tied firmly to its back, and several packs of supplies sat behind it, nestled in the curve before the beast's hindquarters. Kormok patted the wolf's flank, eliciting a contented growf. He grinned beneath his mask and turned to reenter the lodge where Wraith still watched over Vanesse. The hunter approached quietly and cleared his throat. "Vanesse." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse rolled over in her sleep at the words, stirring briefly. Before her eyes opened she rolled over one more time...out of the hammock. She hit the floor with a loud thud, and groaned in slight pain. She was not injured, although she was most certainly awake now. Her eyes shot open, and she slowly rose to her feet, rubbing at her back. "Ow...g...good morning..." Her hair was disheveled, her dress a wrinkled mess. She had certainly seen better mornings. She stretched, and then yawned, looking behind her to notice Wraith still beneath the hammock. Vanesse smiled at her guardian, and then at Kormok. "Well...at least I rested better than I woke up. Are we leaving soon?" Before even listening for an answer, she started to gather what very few belongings she had with her. ---- ''-by Kormok'' "As soon as you are ready," he replied. "We will take the swiftest trails south, out of Ashenvale wood, and head east across the Barrens." Kormok waited patiently while Vanesse prepared, adjusting some bits of armor and his mask while he did so. "Have you ridden before?" ---- ''-by Vanesse'' "No, never. I never got the chance to, although I always wanted to try it." She put her dagger at her belt as her final preparation. "Ok, I'm ready. How far will we go today?" As she followed Kormok outside. Her question was forgotten as she gazed upon the riding wolf waiting for them outside. "Oh...oh wow...he's huge..." She was certainly intimidated by the creature, but then she glanced down to Wraith, padding along at her side, and smiled. There was nothing to be afraid of. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Pulling himself into the saddle, Kormok settled in for the ride and offered his hand down to assist Vanesse up. He shifted forward a bit to allow her to sit behind him. "Your manner of dress will make this mildly uncomfortable for a bit, but we will stop often to allow you to stretch your legs. Riding a wolf is much different than riding any other creature - it lopes, and doesn't gallop. The key is to keep loose, or your back will be incredibly sore after only a few minutes." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' "I'll try my best to keep that in mind." Vanesse reached out, taking Kormok's offered hand, as she was pulled up onto the wolf's back. She tried her best to get settled, although her dress made sitting upon the wolf quite uncomfortable indeed. The young blood elf did not say a word of complaint, however. Riding the rest of the journey would be far better than walking, and far safer as well, hopefully. Her arms wrapped around Kormok's stomach, holding onto him to steady herself on the wolf. "Keep loose...that doesn't sound too hard, although something tells me that one way or the other...my back is going to be very sore by the end of the day." She giggled, and shook her head. "I'm ready, though...as ready as I'll ever be. I'll be glad to leave this forest behind." ---- ''-by Kormok'' The orc nodded, and kicked the mount's flanks to spur him into a loping gallop. Its huge paws threw up clods of dirt behind them as they sped from the gates of Splintertree, with Wraith speeding along behind. They rode for several hours before stopping, but had already covered a great distance. The worg seemed only mildly fatigued from their journey so far, and laid down to rest as Kormok searched through the packs for something to eat. "How are you feeling? We're already halfway to the border." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse stepped from the wolf's back and rubbed at her back, grimacing a bit, glad to take a short reprieve from the ride. She took this time to stretch her legs, pacing about in circles to loosen her muscles. The long ride was more strenuous than she thought it would be, although the wolf was fast, and they had covered much distance. Still, she was mildly hungry, and her muscles ached from the lumbering ride of the wolf. "Its a lot harder than I thought it would be, and I'll probably be feeling this for a while. Ow," she said as she sat down, rubbing at her back to try to soothe her muscles. "But I suppose it gets easier as you get more experienced, right?" She smiled pleasantly. Despite her complaints, she was in good spirits, and seemed to be enjoying the journey. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Laughing, the hunter turned back towards Vanesse, holding a few dry sausages and a crumbling piece of cheese on a square of linen. He approached and offered it to her with a slight bowing of his head. "It takes a long time to get used to. It's easier on an orc's posture I am told. Most of our weight already sits forward." He rolled his shoulders for emphasis. "Eat slowly. Don't want you feeling ill once we get to riding again." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' She took Kormok's advice to heart, taking small bites and eating the dried food slowly. Vanesse ate standing, choosing to stretch and exercise her legs while she could. Her back still ached from the distance they rode today already, her legs were weary from atrophy. In some ways, riding the distance they had come was more difficult than walking would have been. Still, she did not complain, she simply ate, her eyes looking outward into the forest around them. "Are we almost out of the forest, Kormok? I'll feel better when we've left this place, really. Its hard to feel safe here." She took another bite of one of the sausages. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok looked to the trees, then the daylight streaming through the leaves and branches far above. It was still dim here, despite being midday. "Three hours? Four, perhaps, with the load my wolf carries. We will ride across as much of the Barrens as we can when we arrive, the travel will be easier at night." He fished out another portion of food for himself, chewing slowly and savoring what little flavor it had for him. "During the heat of the day, even in these cooler months, the Barrens can suck the very life out of you. The land is cracked and broken from drought and war. It is not a pleasant sight for most." Wraith yipped off to the side, and Kormok responded by tossing him a scrap of what he held. The larger wolf glanced up briefly before laying back down. "Mm. When we do stop, likely some time in the late night, you will need to move around for a bit before sleeping." He adjusted a few straps on his armor before continuing. "It will keep your muscles from cramping the next morning." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse took a few more steps, stretching her legs as best she could. She had finished the dried food, and although she looked eager and excited, the pain she already felt would be that much worse when they stopped later today. So the young blood elf took her time in exercising her muscles, pacing about quietly for a moment. "I'm ready to leave when you are, Kormok. In fact, I'm eager to leave." Vanesse took one last look at the forest around them, and she smiled. "You know, if the circumstances were different...if this place wasn't so dangerous...I might have liked it. Its pretty." She smiles, taking a deep breath as her final preparation for the rest of the day's journey. She checked what few belongings she had with her, just to make sure she did not leave anything behind. Everything she had, and needed, was on her person. The blood elf was ready to leave. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok spent a few brief moments checking the straps on the worg's saddle, and with a click of his teeth the huge wolf clambered to its feet. Swinging into the saddle and hoisting Vanesse up behind him, the hunter reached down to scratch his mount behind the ear, then dug in his heels. They traveled south along rarely used trails, moving swiftly through the trees and leaping over bramble hedges that would have otherwise impeded their path. At last, as the sun began its final descent in the sky, they broke from the treeline before a great wooden palisade. The signs of battle were heavy upon it; charred patches ravaged by sorcerous fire, shattered arrows half-buried beneath the dust and grass, and a huge, tattered banner fluttering high in the breeze. It was a dark red, rusty color, and bore in black the Horde sigil. "The Mor'shan Rampart," Kormok declared, gesturing grandly. "Now we enter Horde territory." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse gazed upon the war battered ramparts, the signs of battle lying in ruin all around it. As they crossed past the rampart, she already felt more at ease, sitting easier upon the wolf's back. The wolf moved swiftly indeed, then land around them seemed to move as a blur as they moved swiftly in the plains of the Barrens. Yet a question lingered in Vanesse's mind. "The Rampart...it looked like it had suffered recent attack. I mean the burns on the wood, the arrows lying all around. Is it the elves that did that?" She spoke a bit loudly, to ensure Kormok could hear her question. Vanesse's eyes wandered over the vast plain. It seemed empty, the brown, slightly withered grass and the warm sun shining overhead made the Barrens seem that much more vast and grand even from here. Yet she felt safe here. This was Horde territory now, where the night elves would no longer find her. Orgrimmar seemed but moments away, in her mind. ---- ''-by Kormok'' "As with any border fortress, this one is frequently under attack by rogue bands of elven raiders. They kill and maim our troops stationed here before launching their attacks upon the trading post, Crossroads, which we will not be passing near." Kormok's tone was almost angry, though he quickly calmed himself. They continued to ride, more slowly, and the trees became sparse and brittle. The earth here was dry and cracked, unable to support anything larger than the occasional patch of scrub brush or a decrepit sapling. "We will cut across the base of the mountains here, through the foothills." The hunter flicked the reins, urging the wolf into a trot once again. Wraith kept a steady pace behind, invigorated by the run and the promise of something to eat when they stopped to rest. That time came just before the sun disappeared below the distant western mountains. Kormok assisted Vanesse to the ground, then vaulted from the saddle. They had taken shelter beneath a great tree, one of a far different stripe than the massive boughs of the ancient Ashenvale ones. Leaves grew in tufts from the spindly branches that protruded from an otherwise gargantuan trunk. The shade was a welcome respite for Kormok, who bore the discomfort of the afternoon heat without complaint despite the weight of his armor. "I'll fetch us something fresh to eat. Wraith will remain here while I hunt. Feel free to get some sleep if you can, we will be riding through most of the night." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse found herself sitting at the bottom on the tree, laying back and stretching out on the ground. The air was still warm from the bright midday sun, even as it settled over the horizon. The blood elf smiled as she watched the colors of the sky change to a deep red, lighting the clouds in a myriad of oranges and pinks. To her, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Her hand absentmindedly fell to Wraith's neck, petting gently as she sat back. Everything was quiet here, and open. For the first time in the past two days, she finally felt relaxed and at ease. She felt safe even, out in these open plains, under the shade of the tree, with Wraith at her side. No one would harm her here, there was no danger of Kaldorei hiding in the shadows, watching her every move. To Vanesse, this was peace at last. Yet she did not sleep, she could not, for however relaxed she might feel, there was an excitement building within her, that every step, every moment that passes brings her closer to Orgrimmar. What awaited her there would be difficult for her, she knew. Kormok had warned her that the orcs would not welcome her so readily, but she could not help but be hopeful. Her legs and back ached from the long ride, so she did her best to stretch and relax them while she had the chance. Tonight would be a long night, yet she found that she could not find the means to sleep, even in this place. She kicked out her feet, exercising her muscles, propping her back up against the tree trunk to give it a moment's rest from the harsh ride. Hopefully Kormok would return after some time with something to eat...and the rest of the night's journey would deliver them to their destination. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok returned several hours later, taking care not to disturb the blood elf. His crimson tabard was slightly darkened by the blood of the prey he had hunted. There was a large sack slung over his shoulder, slightly dampened by some manner of fluid from the items inside. A smell wafted across their camp as he drew closer, and he laid the sack on the dusty ground, reaching inside. His hand emerged and a grin crept onto his face. Clenched in his fist was a large haunch of smoked meat. Juices ran down the gnarled bone and onto the leather palm of his armored glove, and he wasted no time in pulling off his mask and tearing into the leg. Wraith jerked awake as the smell finally penetrated his sleepy senses, lifting his head with both ears swiveled forward. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse opened one eye and then sat up as Kormok sat down in the camp. She chuckled lightly as Wraith approached Kormok, one thing obviously in his mind. Yet she was hungry as well, and the smell of the smoked meat, whatever it was, was quite intoxicating to her at the moment. Yet she waited patiently at the base of the tree for Kormok to have his fill. He did, after all, hunt and cook the food himself. "Wraith seems to know what you brought back with you." Vanesse giggled. She brushed some dust off her dress as she very slowly pushed herself to her feet. Her back and legs still ached, but it was a different kind of ache now, a welcome one. The blood elf stretched a bit, before approaching Kormok and sitting across from him. She would need to eat well before the rest of the journey this evening. ---- ''-by Kormok'' "Raptor," he said around a mouthful of flesh. "It can be a bit tough, but it's filling and the flavor is strong." Kormok swallowed what he had been chewing and tossed the rest of the haunch to Wraith, who instantly descended upon the meat. Even the larger dire wolf was stirred by the food, and padded close to await feeding. "Take what you will, they will eat the rest. Another hour, and we will continue." He stood and glanced towards the far western mountains, watching the sun retreating behind them to complete the cycle of the day. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse picked the haunch of raptor meat that Wraith was not ripping pieces from, and started taking bites from it. The meat was well cooked, and was something of a treat for Vanesse. Good food is not something you expect to find out in the wild, but she enjoyed it, taking her time, eating slowly. Given an hour before departure, Vanesse had plenty of time to indulge in this pleasure. She took a bite from the raptor meat, and glanced up towards the dusk sky. "Its really beautiful. Its not like the sky from Silvermoon at all, I've never seen anything like it." She propped herself up against the tree again, looking completely at home where she is. "Will we make it the rest of the way tonight, or will we have to stop again before our destination?" ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok nodded. "There will be one last day's worth of travel before we reach Orgrimmar. We will approach from the western gate, a bridge that spans the Southfury River. From there, we will have to take things as they come." The evening wind was slightly cooler than the ones that had blown earlier like dragon's breath, and it was calming enough to bring closed eyes and a smile to the orc. For once, he didn't feel older than his years would dictate. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' After taking a last few bites of the raptor meat, she set it down, and watched as Wraith and the dire wolf set upon the remains, devouring whatever was left. Set remained relaxed against the base of the tree, letting the food settle in her stomach for now. This was very different already from what she had expected, very different from the sort of hardships she had anticipated. Vanesse could grow accustomed to this very easily. After the hour had passed, Vanesse slowly pushed herself to her feet and stretched one last time. She was ready to depart and continue their journey. ---- ''-by Kormok'' The glow of the sun rapidly faded behind the towering western mountains, and night's embrace enveloped the arid landscape. The distant sounds of the beasts yielded to the chirps of the nocturnal insects and the rush of the hastily cooling air. Moonlight and starlight were sufficient to see by, and they made extremely good progress as the night wore on. They rode by several small settlements, a motley collection of squat, orcish structures with scant traces of smoke rising from their hearth-fires. The squeals of alarmed farm swine were all they left in their wake as they passed. Throughout the entire ride, Kormok said little. Wraith followed behind obediently, the wolf's legs making powerful strides to keep pace with his larger cousin, who bore the weight of his riders without complaint. When dawn's light was little more than a hint on the horizon, their pace slowed to a walk. The hunter nodded towards a faint shimmer on the landscape just beneath the horizon, a ribbon of wavering light that was a mere reflection of the approaching dawn. "Almost," he muttered, unsure if Vanesse was still awake on the saddle behind him. He let go of the reins with one hand, and rested it atop the ones that clung to his tabard. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse had long since fallen asleep on the back of the wolf. She was unaccustomed to staying awake for so long, and weariness had finally overtaken her as they rode across the Barrens. Her slumber was deep enough to keep her rest uninterrupted throughout the ride. Her hands remained clasped around Kormok, holding onto him as the wolf lumbered over the flat grasslands. It seemed as if there was nothing in the world that would awaken the Blood Elf from her sleep now. Fortunately for Vanesse, her rest eased her ride, and her back would ache much less than if she had managed to stay awake for this leg of the journey. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Grinning, Kormok moved the hand down to the dire wolf's mane and scratched heartily. The beast panted and turned its head into the touch. He was tired from carrying them both, Kormok knew, but their destination wasn't too much further. A flick of the reins took them back into a steady trot, which would be enough for the wolf to regain some measure of his endurance. The sun's first light split the juncture between heaven and earth like an explosion. Squinting at first, Kormok turned his gaze from the horizon and focused instead on the northern cliffs, which had began a subtle but inexorable turn to the north. Within the hour they were riding with the ascending sun to their right, and the heating Barrens winds brought the promise of another sweltering day. A short few hours of rest beneath the shade of a rut in the cliffs was enough to make the final approach without fatigue. "Orgrimmar by nightfall," Kormok had claimed during that rest. And such as it was said, when the cliffs hid the glare of the sun to the west, Kormok and Vanesse rode up towards the wood, stone, and bone bridge that spanned the furious rapids of the river below. Evening drums thundered through the valley beyond the bridge, and heavily armored orc troops patrolled the entrance without fear. "Behold!" the orc proclaimed, straightening his back in the saddle and grinning proudly. "The greatest city the orcs have ever known - Orgrimmar!" ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse stared wide-eyed at the vast city of stone before them. The great walls of the orc city rose before her eyes, standing proudly against the heat of the flat plains surrounding it. The city itself was defiant, standing proudly and firmly against the harsh environment, a testament to the trials the Horde had suffered to come to this point. Her eyes wandered over what she could see of the city. Hundreds, even thousands of huts housing every inhabitant of Orgrimmar decorated the city. Guards patrolled diligently along every street. Everywhere she looked, the banner of the Horde stood waving in the air. Off near the front gates, she could see hundreds of people going about their business near the marketplace. Vanesse had never before seen such a lively city. There was warmth and strength in this place that seemed entirely different from the streets of Silvermoon that she was so familar with. This was everything she had dreamed of, and more. She sat up just a little more on the wolf's back, any remaining weariness leaving her, at the sight of her destination. Yet now perhaps her greatest trial was yet to come. The guards might not welcome her into the city, as she would have hoped, and even if she made it inside, the inhabitants might not tolerate her besides. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok's chest swelled as he drew in a long, deep breath, exhaling with the same measured slowness. They began the trek across the bridge, but were almost immediately stopped by a quartet of surly warriors who had been watching their approach with disdain. A pair of heavy steel axes crossed in front of the riders, their hafts as long as the elf was tall. "What business do you have bringing this elf into the city, hunter?" one asked, a scowling grunt whose right eye was ruined by a wicked scar that went from brow to chin. "It is trouble enough for us to allow your mangy cur of a wolf to wander about." The hunter bristled. This was yet another show of dominance, he knew, and it was best not to back down. Kormok patted Vanesse's hand and slid from the saddle, gesturing with a downward palm for her to stay where she was on the worg. He turned to face the somewhat taller and much broader orc, glowering under his mask. "The elf's presence is my own business. Surely you don't wish to show discourtesy to those who seek alliance with our Warchief?" Snarling, the grunt spat on the bridge. "Longears or tallears, it matters not. Elves have no place in Orgrimmar, you whoreson!" Kormok flared his nostrils and growled low in his throat, a bestial sound that caused Wraith to flatten his ears and snarl in kind. The axes uncrossed and were held up, couched against the shoulders of the grunts that wielded them. No one moved, for even the slightest intake of breath would be seen as initiation of a challenge. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse remained very still in the saddle. The crossed axes and the gruff tone of the guards confirmed her worst fears. She said not a word however, for the guards did not look at all like they would hear anything she would say. These orcs looked just as eager to kill her as the night elves of Ashenvale did, at least in her eyes. She watched anxiously as Kormok confronted the guards, wringing her hands nervously as their voices raised. Vanesse heard the low growl of Wraith, ready to defend Kormok should this come to blows. Indeed, to Vanesse, it seemed that it very quickly would turn to battle, and that she would be forced to flee back into the Barrens. This was not at all an appealing thought to the blood elf, but what was worse was the possibility of Kormok being wounded for her sake. She sat frozen in the saddle, anxious, nervous, and fearful of what might happen. In the next few moments, it seems her future would be decided. ---- Vanesse's Story is continued on the next page. Go to page 6. Return to page 4. Category:Story